1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar heat collecting apparatus, and, more particularly to such apparatus including one or more paths through which a fluid is circulated to provide heat at one or more locations external to the apparatus.
2. Summary of the Background Information
A number of patents show hemispherical domes including lenses for concentrating solar energy on fluids within the domes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,383 shows a solar energy collector with an energy concentrating unit having at least one converging lens for concentrating the sun's rays onto a collecting unit, which includes a fluid-transporting member in which a heat transferring fluid is circulated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,048 shows a dome formed of interconnected lenses focusing solar radiation on a shallow tray of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,670 describes a dome carrying a double convex lens array and an internal reflector dish with a liquid flowing through the dish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,628 shows a spherical dome structure including two-way mirrors and an external convex lens to direct and concentrate solar energy inside the dome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,545 describes a solar heating system including a flat plate solar collector having a heat absorber woven, basket-fashion, across a riser grid system including a suitable flow medium for being heated by solar energy.